Aishiteru
by TemariArisaka
Summary: CoAi and ShinShi- Drabbles and oneshots. Rating may be subject to change. I might take requests for this one; PM me your request and I will consider it.
1. Daisies

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from Detective Conan. I write purely for enjoyment.

**I am aware that the things in italics may not be exactly what happened in the story, but it would take far too much time for me to go through every chapter of the manga or every episode of the anime to find out just what happened. This is what I remembered. And I am guesstimating that daisies have about seven petals since I have no clue.**

Daisies

_Daisy- Innocence_

A little girl sat in the field, surrounded by soft, lush grass. She was of average height, with light brown hair and blue eyes; unusual, even for a girl who was only half-Japanese. She didn't look any older than six or seven. But, as only Conan, Hakase, and the Black Organization knew, she was actually an eighteen-year-old named Shiho Miyano. She sat, pondering what life Shiho might have after taking the antidote to APTX 4869. She had no one waiting for her, no life to go back to. But she knew that Shiho had potential. She was already a scientist, but she had many mistakes. Maybe she could do something helpful for humanity. Cure cancer maybe. But she knew that Shiho would always be alone. As Ai Haibara, she had friends. She had Ayumi. Genta. Mitsuhiko. Conan. Inwardly, she flinched. She knew that if not for him, she wouldn't even be working on an antidote. She would be content to relive her life. She began playing with the daisies near her bare feet. They were so pretty, so pure.

And for the first time she could remember, she played a game. She picked a daisy, still full of petals, and picked off the first one. "He loves me…"

_She was worried about being recognized when she went to a party with Conan and Hakase; he was wearing a baseball cap, and, as always, his glasses. He noticed her expressions and gave her his glasses. "This way no one will know your true identity!" he exclaimed quietly. And he winked. He turned around, and she smiled softly._

Still smiling at the memory, she plucked the next petal. "He loves me not…"

_He was home sick with a bad cold. She called to tell him that she found a new antidote, and he hurried over. She took his temperature and thought it too high to try an antidote, but he insisted. It worked, but he was unconscious the entire time, having nightmares. She tried, but couldn't rouse him. When he finally awoke and she asked about the nightmare, he replied, "Ten years had passed and you never found an antidote. And Ran was going to marry Araide-sensei. I tried to tell her who I really was, but she didn't believe me. It was terrible." _

Her smile had slipped from her face. "He loves me…"

_She saw a footprint in the back of the store, currently the crime scene. He asked her to take a picture. "Since when did I become your assistant?"_

"_Not assistant. Partner."_

Her hand went automatically to the next petal. "He loves me not…"

_The Detective Boys were on a camping trip, when Conan received a text from Sonoko. The message was a picture of Ran in a bikini. He blushed and his nose began to bleed._

Her frown deepened at the memory. "He loves me…"

_They had just seen the new Gomera movie. She and Conan were sleeping side-by-side. Mitsuhiko and Genta were being very loud, and Conan was getting frustrated. She reminded him that they were just children, unlike themselves. He looked at her, asking if there was something on his face, as she had been staring at him all day._

"He loves me not…"

_He was the prince in the play, having replaced the original actor due to Sonoko's meddling. She watched from the audience. Just as the prince and the princess, Ran's character were about to kiss, a scream rang through the auditorium._

"He loves me…"

_She was sitting in her seat on the bus, despite the bomb. He came running back on the bus even though it was dangerous, to save her. He held her close to him as they hurtled through the rear window of the bus, barely avoiding the blast. He turned to her, saying, "Don't run away from your destiny."_

It was childish, she knew, but the game's answer had lifted her spirits slightly. She picked several more daisies and a few buttercups to put in a vase on the table at Hakase's. Yes, the game had gotten her out of her pensive state.

Maybe they had some power after all.


	2. Red Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from Detective Conan. I write purely for enjoyment.

Red Roses

_Red Rose- I Love You_

Conan, Ai and the gang had finally reached high school; a cure for APTX 4869 had never been found. Even if one was found, Conan's body had grown immune from the temporary cures. Ten years had passed since the BO had shrunk Conan, and they had eventually been caught by the FBI.

It was now February 6th, and a single red rose was on Ai's desk. She was slightly confused; no one really liked her in that way. Even Mitsuhiko had given up years ago. She shrugged it off, figuring that a mistake had been made.

On February 7th, there was, once again, a single red rose on her desk. She picked it up and smelled it, briefly entertaining the fantasy that they were in fact for her, from Conan. She then realized that she was being foolish; he knew about her past. Who could love a murderer? Who could love someone who tore your life away from you? She shook her head and sat down. It _must_ be a mistake.

It was February 8th, and there she stood, staring at the two roses on her desk. Was it possible that this was on purpose? If it was an accident, wouldn't they have noticed by then that the roses were not reaching their intended recipient? Maybe she was actually being seen as a woman instead of a child for once.

February 9th. Three roses. She stood and stared. Who were these from? What purpose were they serving? And why the strange numbers? She shook her head, a small smile on her face. How odd.

February 10th and five roses. She sat, ignoring the curious looks from those around her. She picked them up in her arms and held them to her chest, smiling. She was beginning to formulate an idea behind the meaning of the number of the roses.

The 11th of February. Eight roses. She gathered them to her face, inhaling the scent. She smiled. Her theory would be proven correct if she received thirteen.

The 12th of February. The day of the verdict. She took a breath and walked in the classroom. She was not disappointed. Thirteen scarlet roses were on her desk, proclaiming to the world that someone in that class loved her, Ai Haibara.

The 13th. She now knew that her admirer was following the Fibonacci Sequence. When she walked into the classroom, her heart fell with disappointment. No rose greeted her today. But when class ended and she walked to her locker, twenty-one bright red roses fell out.

On February 14th, she woke up and got dressed early. She got to school an hour early and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, a boy walked up to her locker and opened it, gently stacking thirty-four roses the top shelf of her locker. She walked up to him, saying, "Boo." He turned around, startled, and she was amazed to see Conan. Even more so to see him blushing. She smiled and threw her arms around him. "I'm glad it was you." she mumbled. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm glad you finally noticed."


End file.
